First Time For Everything
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: Tevos has some reservations about one of Aria's requests. Aria finds a way to make it enjoyable for her.


**AN:** For my beloved Patrons. ;D The first time Tevos gives a blowjob to the magic!strap-on. Enjoy.

* * *

 **. . .**

 **First Time For Everything**

 **. . .**

"Well? Are we going to do this or not?"

Tevos's eyes flicked between Aria's smug expression and the thick purple shaft bobbing between her lover's legs, unsure where to settle. The sight wasn't unappealing. In fact, she had come to associate the smooth length and its swollen head with the same sleek beauty the rest of Aria's body carried. However, the ache between Tevos's legs caused by the sight was at war with a nervous flutter in her stomach. In the end, she chose to stare at the inoffensive comforter between Aria's spread thighs. At least the bedspread wouldn't judge her for her indecisiveness.

Touching the toy with her hand was one thing. Taking it inside her azure was another. But putting it in her mouth? That was _different_ , for reasons she couldn't quite articulate despite centuries of practice at public speaking. "I haven't decided yet," she said, choosing to answer honestly. She knew it wasn't an arousing response, but she wasn't a shy maiden anymore, however much she felt like one when faced with this new and strange challenge. Her head was a mess of confusion, and she wasn't about to let Aria push her into doing something she felt uncertain about.

Aria heaved a sigh, reclining further against the pillows and placing both hands behind her neck. Even naked and flat on her back, she was the picture of regal poise. "Well, since you aren't going to use that pretty mouth for anything interesting, do you want to tell me what's going through your head? You were the one who asked me to try this."

"I know." Tevos tugged her lower lip between her teeth, sucking at the tattoo that split its center. Once more, her eyes fell on the toy. _No. It's a cock. A piece of alien anatomy I don't have the first idea about..._ That wasn't quite true, and her cheeks flared hot. She, like other asari, had been 'encouraged' to learn about how others species mated when she came of the appropriate age, so despite her preference for her own people, she wasn't completely naive. She knew what it was, and how it worked, and recently, Aria had been all too eager to continue her education.

Her inner walls fluttered, and her clit gave an embarrassing pulse. That part hadn't been nearly as objectionable as she had feared. Taking the shaft inside her azure had filled her up in the best way, and although it wasn't as dexterous as Aria's fingers, it provided a delicious stretch and reached depths she hadn't known she possessed. And the warmth that came from it at the peak of their pleasure... _Aria's_ warmth...

Moisture rose in Tevos's mouth, and she had to swallow abruptly. She knew that the glinting fluid currently pooled at the tip of the cock tasted completely of Aria. She had tested it before by licking her fingers during the times Aria had come in her hand. There was little difference from the light, tangy flavor she enjoyed every time she buried her head between Aria's thighs and teased the tight entrance there.

 _Don't think about that,_ Tevos told herself, trying to re-focus. _Think about why you're so hesitant. You're making a fool of yourself, hemming and hawing like this while Aria is waiting on you..._ She glanced at Aria's face once more, fully expecting to find the Queen of Omega's pouting lips pressed into a thin, impatient slash. What she saw instead confused her. Aria was actually smiling, looking amused.

"Go ahead and laugh," Tevos sighed, rolling her eyes to cover her own embarrassment. "Laugh about how the asari councilor is afraid of something as harmless as a sex toy. We may as well get this awkwardness out of the way—"

Aria sat up, pressing a finger over her mouth to silence her, and Tevos nearly swallowed her own tongue. The unexpected audacity of the move shot a bolt of heat straight between her legs. More wetness smeared across her already sticky thighs.

"I'm not going to laugh at you, Thea," Aria murmured. The sincerity in her expression took Tevos completely by surprise, as did the casual use of her first name. "But you're wrong about something else, too. I don't think you're afraid." The insufferable smirk returned, and Aria's hand fell away. "I think you're _aroused_. If you weren't interested, you wouldn't be so hesitant."

 _She has a point, doesn't she?_ Tevos admitted to herself, a little grudgingly. She was interested, and that was part of the problem. The intensity of her interest surprised her, and made her question several things she'd thought she had already known about herself. Though she didn't shout it from the rooftops for the sake of her career, she had always secretly clung to her identity as a lover of her own people—a necessary shield, considering how many other asari looked down on those who shared her preferences. In some way, this almost felt like a betrayal of her principles.

 _'This is the first step',_ she knew some of the smug detractors would say. _'Any asari can learn to be intimate with aliens if she only gives it a try...'_ And even though Aria was no alien, the piece of anatomy she was currently wearing certainly was.

She didn't have long to think on it before Aria let out a very distracting groan, stretching luxuriously in a way Tevos knew was meant to draw her attention. As obnoxious as the gesture was, it didn't fail. Her eyes were drawn straight to Aria's breasts, to her smooth stomach, to her toned thighs and even the shaft between them. It almost looked like a part of her body, and Tevos knew if she reached out and took it in her fist, she would find it just as warm as the rest of Aria's flesh.

"Here's what's going to happen," Aria said, gazing down at her with hooded eyes. They weren't black with the meld, not yet, but they were decidedly darker than usual, and full of raw lust. "I'm going to touch myself, and you're going to watch me. You can join in any time you want... but only if you decide you want to use your mouth. Is that fair?"

Tevos's heart raced at the suggestion. It was more than fair, even considerate coming from Aria. She had no idea how Aria could manage to show something that could _almost_ be described as concern and respect without losing any of her dominance and self-assurance. After a moment, she cleared her throat. "Watching would be fine," she said, in a much less steady voice than she had hoped. She rested on her stomach between Aria's knees, making sure she would have a clear view of the proceedings. "Well? Are you going to, or...?"

Aria laughed, curling her fingers deliberately around the thick purple shaft and giving it a slow, teasing pump. The bead of wetness at the top quivered, the shimmering pool growing larger, and Tevos had to choke down a whimper as she saw it swell. "Impatient already?" Aria purred, looking very pleased with herself. "In that case, you'd better start thinking about using your mouth...because unless you decide you want to help, I'm in no hurry."

Tevos didn't say anything. Experience had taught her that Aria would only twist her words against her. Instead, she continued to watch, following the slow strokes of Aria's hand intently with her eyes. They were long and luxurious, traveling from the base of the toy's length all the way to its tip. Whenever the top of Aria's fist stopped beneath the flared head, she paused and squeezed a little, coaxing clear, thin spurts from the divot in the middle. Soon, the entire shaft was slick and shining, as were Aria's slender fingers.

 _Why am I so attracted to this?_

Tevos knew she should ignore the question, knew that she should just settle in and enjoy the view as much as possible, but she couldn't bring herself to dismiss it. The thought nagged at her as Aria's breathing quickened, as the muscles in Aria's biceps flexed ever so slightly, as the tendons in Aria's graceful forearms stood out. Tevos's face flushed, and she had to choke down the lump in her throat. Her tongue felt too thick for her mouth.

 _Is it really the toy?_ She leaned forward despite herself, scooting in closer to study it. The color was an almost perfect match to Aria's flesh, almost like a part of her. _Or is it the asari it's attached to? Is there even a difference?_

But there had to be a difference. She had experienced her share of sexual adventures over the centuries, but the only aliens she had ever been remotely attracted to were the ones who resembled her own people if she squinted. Female humans and quarians were passable on rare occasions, but any further differences left her cold. If she wasn't attracted to most aliens, why was she attracted to this? Why was she so fascinated?

 _Aria. It has to be something about her._

The Queen of Omega had always possessed some inexplicable pull over her. Perhaps it was the confident swagger—confidence Aria seemed to have been born with, while Tevos constantly had to shore hers up and pretend. Perhaps it was the leather, or the way she instantly owned every room she entered, or the selfish way she stared, as if everything in the galaxy belonged to her.

 _As if I belong to her._

Tevos had long since given up trying to deny the attraction to Aria in general. She should probably give up trying to deny this specific one as well. When Aria was involved, all her usual rules flew out the window.

"You know," Aria drawled, causing Tevos to snap out of her thoughts, "I have a theory about why the thought of sucking me off is so _conflicting_ for you."

Tevos tried to speak, but her words failed on the first try. She was too distracted by the subtle swaying of Aria's soft, beautiful breasts and the constant shifting of her hard stomach muscles. In the end, all she managed was, "Oh?"

"You don't really care for dicks," Aria said, giving her hips a slight push. Tevos suddenly realized that the head of the cock was only a few inches from her lips, and she sucked in a sharp breath. "But you _love_ it when I tell you what to do, especially when I tell you to do things the prim, proper asari councilor isn't supposed to."

Tevos didn't have a good reply. Her cheeks were burning, and the shaft of the toy was _so close,_ and the ache between her legs had doubled in less than an instant. All that came out when she opened her mouth was a whimper, and she ran her tongue over her lips, trying not to think about how the glistening wetness leaking from Aria's cock would taste...

 _Aria's cock. I'm actually thinking of it as_ her _cock now._

"You like it when I push your limits." Aria's hand caressed the back of her crest, not quite pushing, but hitting every sensitive dip. "You like it when I remind you of what you really are..."

Tevos held her breath, waiting for the words she knew would come, but Aria never said them. Instead, her lover caught and held her eyes, seeking permission to continue. Once she realized what Aria wanted, she gave the subtlest of nods, hoping her expression didn't look as nervous and needy as she felt.

Aria seemed satisfied with the silent gesture of consent, because her eyes narrowed to predatory slits, and she continued. "A slut. A whore who's willing to do anything I say, just because I said so. Even if she doesn't _really_ want to. Even if it makes her stomach churn and her azure clench at the same time."

Tevos's inner walls did clench, pulsing with every word, trying to grip something that wasn't there. Emptiness clawed in her belly, and the urge to straddle Aria's hips, press a steadying hand between her breasts, and sink down onto the shaft jutting from between her legs was almost unbearable. But she couldn't. Aria had already dismissed that possibility. She had agreed to a bargain: suck Aria's cock, or resign herself to nothing.

And she wasn't going to be satisfied with nothing.

Swiftly, before she could think better of it, she uncurled Aria's hand from around the thick shaft and replaced it with her own, holding it steady as she lowered her head. When she reached the tip, she didn't hesitate. If she thought about it for too long, she knew she would talk herself out of it again. Instead, she swiped her tongue over the slit in the middle, gathering up the gleaming wetness there. As soon as the taste hit her tongue, she exhaled heavily. It was familiar, with just the right mixture of salt and sweetness, and it was all Aria.

 _Thank the Goddess. At least this is the same. I'll just close my eyes and..._

But she couldn't close her eyes. She couldn't block out the image of Aria arching in pleasure, putting the whole lean line of her body on display. But despite her insistent shifting and the press of her hand, Aria's gaze never wavered. It burned into Tevos and through her, urging her to part her lips just a little bit further. The head slipped between them with a soft pop, and instinctively, she rolled her tongue over it, just as she would have done with the ridge of Aria's clit.

"Fuck, yes." The harsh, clipped words were like a knife driving deep into Tevos's belly, coaxing out more wetness to coat her thighs. "Just like that. Suck the head and pump the shaft with your hand."

Since she still didn't have a clue what she was doing, and she was heavily under Aria's spell, Tevos was grateful for the instructions. She did as her lover demanded, stroking her hand up and down the shaft of Aria's cock and flicking her tongue over the tip. More slips of wetness spilled out, filling her mouth with delicious pulses of heat, and she found herself drinking them down.

 _This isn't so awful. Maybe I can do this. As long as it's her... as long as it's Aria..._

She raised her eyes past her hooded lashes once more, but that proved to be a mistake. Aria was still staring at her, _devouring_ her with just a look, and it set her skin aflame. A shudder raced through her body, and she rubbed against the mattress without thinking about it, desperate to ease the ache between her legs.

Of course, Aria noticed. "I want you to touch yourself," she said, not a request, but clearly an order. "Feel how wet you are. Feel how hard your clit is. All because you're sucking me off."

Tevos was too far gone to hesitate. Aria had already pushed her right up to the limits of her comfort. What was one more step? She shoved her right hand gratefully between her legs, sighing as her fingers delved into the slickness there. It felt so good to touch herself—almost too good, she realized as she slipped two fingers inside herself and her clit hit the heel of her hand. A buzzing sensation had already started in her head, radiating out from beneath the sure weight of Aria's palm to tingle through the tendrils of her crest. She wanted to meld, and that desire brought her embarrassment rushing back.

Her fist froze in mid-stroke, and she tried to remove her lips from the head, but Aria didn't allow it. Instead, the hand on top of her head began to push—not harshly, but with clear insistence, urging her to sink down further. "That's it," Aria said, somehow knowing to switch to praise without being told. "You're doing so well, Thea. You're taking me so well."

The seductive flattery was just as arousing as Aria's harsh commands, and Tevos couldn't help but respond. She stopped resisting and opened further, taking several inches of Aria's cock willingly into her mouth. More of Aria's flavor rushed out to coat her tongue, and Tevos hooked her own fingers inside herself, groaning at the burst of flavor. Aria was close. She could tell from the pounding of the shaft between her lips, from the fullness she could feel racing along its length...the same fullness she had felt flood her azure several times over the past few months.

She wanted that flood in her mouth this time. With Aria's hand on her head and Aria's eyes fixed on her and Aria saying such horrible, wonderful things, she couldn't deny it. She craved this—not just because Aria did, but for herself. She reached out, unable to use her words while her mouth was busy, but asking by brushing against the hard edges of Aria's mind. _Please. Let me in?_

Tevos was already half-expecting Aria to deny her, but the response she got still made her quake with arousal and the best kind of humiliation. _How badly do you want it?_

 _Desperately._ She took another inch of Aria's shaft in her mouth, letting the head nudge gently at the back of her throat. _I want you desperately._ When she sensed that she hadn't given enough, she tried again, lowering her own protective walls instead of pushing into Aria's. _I want your cock._

That did it. Aria swept in to fill her head all at once—thoughts, desires, feelings, and everything else. It was so swift and intense that, for a moment, Tevos couldn't tell where she ended and Aria began. Then she didn't want to know the difference. She gave herself over to the blend of hard and soft, satisfaction and submission, conquest and surrender. For a few precious seconds, she belonged to Aria. Nothing else mattered, and it was _glorious_ to let go of her fears.

Their shared climax crashed over them both at once, and they moved as one, bodies arching and twining. Tevos felt thick spurts of heat hit the back of her tongue and wash down her throat, but she could barely concentrate enough to swallow them. She was all wrapped up in Aria's desire for her, her desire for Aria, their desire for each other, and the ripples shivering through her inner walls strung on and on for what felt like an eternity.

The contractions passing back and forth between them took a long time to fade. Aria's cock continued emptying into her mouth, and each time it pulsed, Tevos released an answering throb of her own. Soon, her hand and forearm were drenched, as were the sheets beneath her. _I don't care. It was worth it. This was worth it…_

 _Glad to hear it._ Aria's grip on the back of her crest had softened, turning into a gentle caress. _You didn't have to swallow the first time. Count me impressed._

Tevos pulled back and released Aria's cock from her mouth, licking her lips instead of wiping them on the back of her hand. She withdrew her own fingers as well, ignoring the throb of protest her body gave as she did. _Why wouldn't I? It's you. It tastes like you._

 _Exactly._ One of Aria's hands cupped her cheek, wiping away a bit of wetness from the side of her chin. "It's me. You were seriously overthinking this."

 _I guess I was,_ Tevos thought, unwilling to abandon the meld so soon. She wanted to linger in Aria's mind a while longer, especially since it had softened ever so slightly. _So… does that mean there aren't any more inhibitions you need to fuck out of me?_ She couldn't resist wrapping her fist back around the shaft of Aria's cock. It didn't strain quite as much under her touch as it had before, but she had no doubt she could convince Aria into another round. _Not even a few?_

Aria laughed. "Come here," she purred, gripping Tevos's wrist and urging her up, posing her in a kneeling position. "Let's find out. I think your azure might need something thicker than your own fingers."

A smile spread across Tevos's face, and she let out a soft sigh, lining the broad head of Aria's cock up with her entrance and preparing to sink down. _Yes. I think it might._


End file.
